Voltage regulators have been utilized to control voltages applied to devices. A problem with the voltage regulators is that the voltage regulators have not been able to effectively remove both high frequency noise and low frequency noise from a voltage source. Further, the voltage regulators utilize at least two relatively expensive comparator chips which utilize a relatively large amount of power.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved method of using a voltage regulator that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned problems.